Smashed Mirror
by Aculsemy
Summary: Captain Swan - The Snow Queen has smashed the mirror and Emma is left to pick up the pieces. After a startling discovery about Killian, can Emma and the few unaffected by the curse find a solution before the whole town is destroyed?
1. Smashed Mirror

**Having some writer's block on another story, so I am writing this in hopes that it will get the creative juices flowing again. This takes place right after episode 4x10 as the Snow Queen's curse takes hold of Storybrooke. So t**here are some minor spoilers here, if you're not caught up with the show.** Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to One Upon a Time

* * *

><p>The town was in turmoil. Already, many of the buildings downtown were in ruins. There was a thick cloud of dark smoke billowing from Granny's, although the fire had long since been extinguished. Elsa, Anna and Neal were safely barricaded, both physically and magically, in the library. They, <em>well Elsa and Anna<em>, were still trying to complete the counter curse the Fairies had been working on before the Snow Queen destroyed it. Unwilling and unable to sit and let the town rip itself apart, Emma had left them to work, explaining before she left how the walkie-talkie worked.

Since then, she had been rushing to put out fire after sometimes _literal_ fire. As far as she could tell, there had been no causalities. Although that certainly hadn't been from lack of effort from Storybrooke residents. Realistically Emma knew that Storybrooke had been under the Snow Queen's curse for only a couple hours, but it felt more like weeks. A quick check in with Elsa over the radio assured Emma that it would be at least another couple hours before the counter curse was finished brewing.

Emma leaned against the wall of a building, nestled safely out of sight in an alleyway. She needed to catch her breath, just for a moment. This town had an awful lot of bad blood. The whole experience was very apocalyptic, reminding her of one of Henry's video games. She made a mental note to burn them all when this was over. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her tangled hair, wincing when her hand brushed painfully against a goose egg. She had no idea when or where she had picked that up. Luckily, bumps and bruises seemed to make up the extent of her injuries. Although her muscles were painfully tight with stress and fatigue. So far, her magic had been more than capable of subduing cursed townsfolk, but she knew she couldn't keep it up. She was exhausted. _It also wouldn't hurt to have something a little extra up her sleeve if she ran into Regina or Gold, _she thought pursing her lips.

Her decision made, she opened her eyes and crept along the wall. Luckily, she knew exactly where she could find some extra firepower. After checking carefully to ensure she wasn't being followed, she slipped across the road. Emma entered the Sheriff's Station cautiously, but it was empty. Her parents had sprung themselves from the jail cells literally minutes after the curse had been enacted. Why she had expected less from Snow White and Prince Charming was beyond her. Anna's companion, Kristoff, too was now missing from the Sheriff's Station.

Emma put the handcuffs Kristoff had discarded into her back pocket. Although she was honestly beginning to wonder why she bothered. Clearly lock picking was a skill acquired in the Enchanted Forest at a very young age. In fact, the residents of Storybrooke were all proficient at escaping any restraints she placed on them. Emma had tried holding them with magic, and while it had been successful, she quickly felt herself being stretched too thin. She'd been forced to release the magic holding them. She'd since been spending the majority of her time recapturing townsfolk. It was a frustrating experience.

She emptied a discarded messenger bag she found hanging on the back of a chair, unceremoniously spilling its contents on the floor. Slinging it over her shoulder, she surveyed the station. Storybrooke was a small town and didn't exactly have a well stocked armoury, but it would have to do. Emma sighed and rubbed her neck with her free hand as she rummaged through desk drawers. She deposited handcuffs, tranquillizer rounds and a taser into the bag as she came across them. She stifled a yawn and vaguely considered if it was worth checking to see if Granny's had any coffee left. Even cold, smokey coffee sounded delightful at this point.

Suddenly, Emma was hurled off her feet and shoved roughly against the cold bars of the jail cell. The force of the blow knocked the air from her lungs. Her earlier thoughts about caffeine vanished from her mind completely as her arms were twisted painfully behind her back. Her stomach twisted as she realized that even without speaking, she knew who her attacker was. The smell of rum and leather and the sea washing over her. _He always had a way of sneaking up on her._

"I had hoped I would come across you, _Princess_," Killian said with a vile bite to his words that Emma hadn't heard for a long time, especially directed towards her. She shivered in spite of herself and twisted to get a better look at him. He was dressed once again in his pirate attire and there was a coldness to his features that caused her to suppress another shiver. He spun her around to face him and captured her lips in a kiss.

He bit her bottom lip harshly, drawing the smallest amount of blood. Emma cried out in surprise and he used the opportunity to roughly thrust his tongue into her mouth. His kiss was bruising and dominating. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, but he gave her no reprieve. His hand snaked under her shirt and, against her will, Emma sighed against his lips as his calloused hand palmed and kneaded her breasts from overtop her lacy bra.

"You're a bloody siren, Swan," He said, finally pulling away. He pushed the bag off of Emma's shoulder and it fell to the floor with a clatter. "And I've grown weary of playing these games."

He roughly tugged a fistful of her hair to give him better access to her neck. He sucked and nipped at her tender skin, while the cold metal of his hook rested at her hip. He pressed his body against her, the cell bars digging harshly into her back. She closed her eyes as conflicting sensations rushed over her. _Why was she even fighting this? It was bound to happen eventually anyways. _Emma's arms roamed over his back, pulling him closer to her.

"I can't bloody remember the last time I went this long without a good fuck," He said, his words hot against her neck. "I could have had any of the whores in this town, a dozen times over. And I've been waiting for what, _you_? You're nothing special." He bit her pulse roughly, his teeth leaving a mark and Emma flinched against the pain. She tugged gently on his hair and pulled his eyes to met hers. She felt her stomach twist when she saw the fracture lines of the curse taint his normally brilliant, clear blue eyes. _That was why she was fighting _it, Emma remembered. _This wasn't Killian. _Emma felt her senses return to normal and she fought against the lust coiling within. He stared at her impatiently.

"Killian—" Emma said, breathlessly. She hoped desperately that he was still in there. That she could still reach him.

"Hook," He commanded. "That's how you treat me, like the villain." He pushed against her roughly and she felt his hardened length against her thigh. He brought his hook between them and tore Emma's shirt, leaving it hanging limply from her shoulders. Emma cried out, as his hook caught her skin and a long thin cut ran down her stomach. "Toying with me for your amusement. Using me when it suits you and pushing me away when it doesn't—"

"You're right," Emma said, her breath ragged. She felt a cold sense of dread as she continued to meet his lustful gaze. She ran her fingertips along his length and she smiled coyly when she felt him twitch in response. "Why don't you let me make it up to you, _Captain Hook_?"

He smirked in response. His eyes darkened considerably and he shoved her roughly to her knees with his hook. He used his hand to work the laces to his pants. Taking advantage of his temporary distraction, Emma inched closer to the messenger bag dropped near his feet.

_Sorry about this_, Emma thought to herself as she reached into her pack of goodies. She pressed the taser against his calf and prayed it was changed. Her prayers were answered and he let out an incoherent curse and slumped to the ground. His face was twisted in rage and her jerkily reached for her. Emma's stomach rolled and she hit him with another volt. He twitched once and then his features softened as he fell unconscious.

Moving quickly, she twisted his hook off of his brace and dragged him into the cell. She used two sets of handcuffs, one on each arm, to restrain him against the bars, spread-eagle in a semi-sitting position. His head slumped on his chest. She hoped that this position would at least hinder his ability to pick the locks.

"I'll figure this out," She whispered, crouched beside him. "Just hold on in there Killian." Panting slightly from the exertion of moving him, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek roughly, her lips lingering. Emma stood and locked the cell door behind her, as much for his protection as everyone else's. She glanced at him for one more moment, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, before she forced herself to pull away. _She had work to do_.

She glanced down at her shirt and grimaced when the sight reminded her it was in shreds, her blood seeping into the fabric. "Bloody pirate," She mumbled. She covered herself up as best she could and then zipped her leather jacket closed, the metal zipper cool against her bare stomach. Emma dropped the bag back onto the desk and continued her search as if she hadn't been interrupted. Finding little else of value, she reached for her sidearm and loaded the tranquillizer rounds into the chamber of the gun. Her hands shook slightly as adrenaline left over from her interaction with Hook coursed through her veins.

"Swan," Hook called to her from the cell, his voice still garbled from the electric shock. "It's bad form to leave me shackled like this." She heard the ring of the metal of the handcuffs against the cell bars as he pulled against his restraints. "At least let me die with some dignity." Emma rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Don't be so dramatic," Emma said as she pulled the messenger bag onto her shoulder. "You're not going to die. You're a survivor remember." She swallowed thickly, her words said in jest, but she meant them. She wouldn't lose him.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Regina said striding into the Sheriff's Station, looking every bit the Evil Queen. Emma groaned inwardly. This was the second time she had been snuck up on. She was really off her game today. She made a mental note to put a bell above the door to the station when this was all over, finally understanding why Gold had that annoying bell in his shop.

"Nice outfit Regina," Emma said with more confidence than she felt. "I wish I'd gotten the email saying everyone was supposed to change into black leather once the curse hit, I feel so under dressed." She pulled her gun from its holster and pointed it at Regina. Emma was relieved to find that her stance was steady.

"What in the bloody hell is an _E-male_?" Hook asked from the cell.

"It's, a thing you, oh never mind," Emma said, continuing to stand between Regina and Killian. "Just leave, Regina. I don't want to shoot you, but believe me I will."

"I'm not going to hurt you Miss. Swan," Regina laughed and snapped her fingers. The gun she was holding disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and Emma balled her hands into fists. "Well, _not right away. _Remind me Miss. Swan, have you ever seen a heart crushed? I do recall you're familiar with the effects. Her old _boy toy_, the one before you," Regina amended glancing at Hook. "He died in her arms after I crushed his heart. But have you ever seen a heart reduced to dust, Emma? It's very empowering."

Emma felt anger coursing through her veins and her balled fists began to glow. She forced herself to take a ragged breath. Regina was under the curse's control and she wasn't. She had to keep a clear head. She couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"Answer me," Regina commanded, her voice ringing out in the room.

"No," Emma said simply. Her voice was thick with emotion and the shoelace on her wrist suddenly felt very heavy.

"Well," Regina said, her face contorting into a malicious sneer. "Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" She snapped her fingers and with a flash of purple smoke was in the cell with Killian.

"_No_," Emma called as she reached in her pocket for the keys, struggling to get the door open. _To get to Killian._

Killian struggled against his restraints as Regina reached towards him. She thrust her hand into his chest, smiling broadly. Her smile faded and she stepped back from him, her hand empty. Killian flashed his trademark smile at the Queen. Emma felt warm tears on her cheek and she pulled the door open with a crash. _She couldn't lose him too. _

"Well, Miss. Swan," Regina said with an snarl. "It appears once again I have underestimated you."

"What are you talking about," Emma said confused, as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"His heart is already gone," She said. "I suppose that explains why the infamous pirate captain follows _you, _of all people, around like a little lost puppy dog."

"His heart is gone?" Emma said in a small voice as she felt her own heart plummet like a rock.

"You didn't remove it? And you never noticed you were in love with a heartless man?" Regina tipped her head back and cackled. "I expected more from the Saviour," She sighed. "I had wanted to make you suffer, but your life is so pitiful, there's not much to work with." She raised her hands, a spell on the tips of her fingers.

Emma sprung into action, lunging in front of Killian, her eyes clamped shut. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and suddenly Regina was gone. The whole station was gone. Emma sat up and untangled her limbs from Killian's. She realized with a start that she had transported them back to her parent's loft. _She hadn't realized she had the power to do that._

Killian seemed to adapt to his change in location more quickly than Emma. He hurled his brace towards her and knocked her onto her back. Emma gritted her teeth. If she hadn't removed his hook at the Sheriff's Station, she would probably be dead right now. Killian looked blankly at his wrist and seemed to come to the same conclusion as her. He reached for a dagger at his belt, but Emma kneed him sharply in the groin. He moaned and slumped onto the floor.

"Don't start with me Hook," Emma said breathing heavily. "I am beyond pissed right now." Closing her eyes, Emma called upon her magic to restrain him and gold wisps of light encircled his wrists and ankles.

"Bloody hell, Swan," He said, his face still contorted in pain. "I know you like to have me at your mercy, but this is getting ridiculous." Emma grabbed the collar of his coat and dragged him into a sitting position.

"Where is it?" She asked, their noses almost touching, their breath mingling. Her face was flushed from exertion and from anger.

"Where is what?" He asked, in a bored tone. Popping the hard 't' in the way that made her head swim. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Your heart," She said simply. She felt tears brimming behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Did Ingrid, the Snow Queen, did she take it?" He didn't answer, his jaw tightly clenched. "Tell me," She said shaking him roughly.

"Yes," Killian said, with a grunt. "The bloody ice wench took it."

"You're lying," Emma said, her eyes trailing over his features. "Come on Killian, I know you're in there, tell me. Who has it? It's not Regina. If she already already it, she wouldn't have just tried to take it." She rested her forehead against his, trying desperately to read his mind.

"I, can't," He said finally, panting from the effort of saying the simple phrase. Emma drew back and witnessed the torment riddling his features. She ran through a mental list of those in Storybrooke capable of talking and compelling a heart.

"Have you gone after Gold?" She asked simply. "Since the curse broke?" He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head no. "Why not?" She asked. His face darkened, but he bit his tongue and said nothing. "Okay," Emma said. She rested her hand on his cheek, his stumble scratching her palm and then she stood up. She quickly ran through the apartment, ensuring it was empty. Satisfied that they were alone, she walked back to where he was sitting on the floor, now propped against the couch. Emma gave him a small smile as she pulled the messenger bag back onto her shoulder and she turned to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Killian called after her.

"To get back something that belongs to me," Emma said simply.


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Well this 'writer's block' story is quickly becoming a way for my to procrastinate on any other writing! Some reviewers asked for a follow up, so I thought I would share my extremely wishful speculation about tomorrow's episode!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, they are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Her muscles aching and her lungs protesting for oxygen, Emma stopped running and rested her back against a tree. <em>God she was getting too old for this Saviour crap<em>. Her battle with Gold had exhausted her, and she had a terrible feeling he was just getting started. But none of that mattered, not now, because Emma finally held it, gingerly, in her palm. She felt a little embarrassed to be gazing at Killian's heart so intently, like she was intruding on something very intimate. But at the same time, she couldn't look away. She didn't know how to describe it, but it just _felt like him_. Now she just had to get it back where it belonged.

Emma knew, as the Saviour, and as one of the few immune to the curse of shattered sight, there were _innumerable _other things she should be focused on. But thinking of Killian, heartless, under the Dark One's control, she just couldn't think of a single task worthy of her attention other than reclaiming his heart. Perhaps that was selfish, but it was the truth. Her mind wandered, wondering for how long he had been without it. And for the hundredth time since she'd learned the truth, she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. _How could she have not noticed that his heart was missing?_

"I'd rather not play games dearie," Gold's voice rang out in the distance. Emma held her breath and was snapped back to reality. He was getting closer. "Give it back now, and I promise I won't harm you or anyone else in your _Charming _family."

_Yeah, _Emma thought. _Why lift a finger when your buddy the Snow Queen can do the work for you?_

A crack of thunder rang in the darkened sky above them. Emma bent down and grabbed a small stone off the forrest floor. She threw it as far as she could off to her right, away from the road. She heard the crunch of leaves and the snapping of twigs as Gold moved off away from her. She jogged off in the opposite direction as quietly and as quickly as she could, cradling the heart against her chest, trying to keep from jostling it too much.

"Now Miss. Swan, why did you have to run?" Gold said, suddenly appearing in front of her. With a flick of his wrist, Emma was sent flying. She collided with a tree and slumped onto the ground, her already weary body complaining at the impact. Killian's heart slipped from her fingers and bounced along the ground. Emma winced as she imaged the pain Killian would feel back in the loft. She crawled along the dirt floor and pulled the heart reverently back against her body. She closed her eyes and tried to call upon her magic to, _hell to do something, anything_. But with a sickening jolt, she realized she was spent. Panting, she rose to her feet, shakily. She rested her free hand against the tree beside her for support.

"This is your last chance dearie," Gold said, standing in front of her again. "Return what belongs to me." Emma met his gaze fiercely. She swallowed thickly as a terrible, _last ditch attempt_, of a plan took root in her mind.

"It's not yours," She said simply. Her voice surprisingly steadily. She pressed Killian's heart against her own chest and with a rough gasp, it disappeared into her body. Gold's reaction was lost on her as she fell to her knees, not prepared for the barrage of emotions that assaulted her. Emma shut her eyes against the pain, the loss, the grief and the anger that washed over her. She felt the loss of Killian's parents, of Liam, of Milah and she wondered how he could stand it. How Killian could even get out of bed each morning with a heart so full of sorrow. She felt the turmoil Killian felt when Gold betrayed him. The anguish after every lie he told her. She felt tears pouring down her face as she sobbed, her chest burning with pain. She fell forward and balled her fists into the dirt, scratching and clawing at the Earth in front of her.

Just when Emma thought she couldn't take it anymore, her hand reaching up to remove his heart from her chest, a new sensation enveloped her. She felt warm and safe and happy. She felt complete. With a small start, she realized it was love. _She felt Killian's love for her_. She smiled, instantly recognizing the feeling as one she herself carried for Killian in her own heart, for longer than she cared to admit. She rose from the ground, her lips still curved in a smile. She felt like her entire body was tingling. Like she was alive.

"That's a nice little trick, dearie," Gold said with a smirk. "But I'll still have that heart." He moved to reach inside Emma's chest, but a golden light danced around Emma, creating a barrier between her and Gold and he was pushed back. Emma's magic coursed through her veins and she felt more powerful than she had ever before. Her chest felt peculiar, but not unpleasant, as two sets of heartbeats pounded under her breast. Gold pulled his hand close to his body as if he had been burned.

"The Saviour's heart can't be removed," Emma said, as she stepped towards him. "And Killian's heart has belonged to the Saviour for a while now." Her magic restored, she hurled Gold away from her, his body slumping against a boulder. She had every intention of dealing with Gold, but right now there was something else she wanted to take care of. She closed her eyes and golden binding restrained him, as she had done with Killian in the loft.

When she opened her eyes again, Emma was back in the loft. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the mess of the apartment. Lamps lay broken on the floor, tables were overturned. Hook apparently had struggled against his restraints. Fortunately he had been unable to completely free himself, as her magical cuffs still stone brightly at his wrists.

"Come to finish the job then, Princess," Killian asked as he quirked his brow at her. He was breathing heavily, either from the exertion of his failed escape or from the pain he felt as Emma jostled his heart, she wasn't sure.

Without answering him, Emma knelt down beside him and unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers surprisingly steady. She gave him a small smile as she closed her eyes and reached inside her own chest. Emma gave a small sigh of relief when she was met with no magical resistance. With a flourish, she proudly brandished his heart. She felt slightly empty at the loss of its presence, even though it had only resided in her chest for a short time. She wanted to say something. She wanted him to know that she understood the magnitude of his emotions. _And that she felt the same way_. Her eyes searched his face, and she frowned as she saw that he was still very much under the curse's influence. His face was contorted in anger and his eyes were fractured with mirror dust. He was still an angry Hook and not her Killian. She pursed her lips and realized that her declarations would have to wait.

"Is that…" He asked, his face wary. Emma nodded in response and, as gently as she could manage, pushed his heart against his chest and returned it to where it belonged. His face twisted in pain and for an instant, Emma was worried that she'd done something wrong.

"Killian," Emma said, her hand still resting on his chest. "Talk to me, what's happening?" After an agonizing moment, Emma felt his chest rumble beneath her palm and laughter spilled from his lips.

"Swan, you're a bloody marvel," He said, with a broad smile. Emma felt her heart flip as his clear blue eyes, brimming with emotion, met hers steadily.

"Killian, is that you?" Emma said. She held her breath, never wanting anything else so badly in her life.

"Aye," He said simply, still smiling widely, his eyes crinkled with joy. Emma felt weak with relief. Without consciously thinking it, the bonds restraining him vanished and Emma wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He wasted no time pulling her close to him, his arms tight around her waist. She dropped her head to the crook of his neck and fought back tears as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace. Killian kissed her temple again and again. His hand trailing up her back to run through her hair. With a shaky breath, Emma pulled away. She settled back onto her knees, still resting on either side of him.

"You know I am absolutely furious with you right?" Emma said simply, meeting his eyes with a fierce gaze. "Like, can't remember another time in my life I've been so angry kind of furious."

"Aye, I would imagine so," Killian said, his usual cockiness and swagger gone. He bashfully eyed a scratch in the hardwood and ran his hand along the back of his neck.

"How could you not tell me?" Emma asked. Her voice sounded small and needy, but she was so relieved she had even managed to get the question out, she didn't mind.

"He compelled me not to, I tried, but—"

Emma shook her head. "No, I mean, before. When you were, working for him," She pursed her lips together tightly. "You could have trusted me—"

"I have _always _trusted you Emma. He would have hurt you, hurt Henry, everyone you cared about—"

"I _care about_ _you,_ Killian," Emma said, her voice much steadier now. She reached out and held his face between her hands. His scruff rough against her palms. He closed his eyes at her touch. "Killian, I love you." His eyes sprung open at the comment.

"Emma," He said, voice faltering as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes searching hers desperately. "You love me?"

"I love you," She said again as she trailed her thumb over his lip. They curved into a large smile under her touch.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamt of hearing those three words fall from your lips," He said, his arms pulling her close again. His moved his hand to stroke her cheek, his other arm still pulling her tightly against him, stopping just before their lips touched. "I love you too, Emma. With every fibre of my being," His words hot against her lips.

Their lips crashed together at the same moment. There was nothing tentative about their kiss, it was all passion and desire and _love_. Killian's free arm reached around her and pulled her body closer to his. Emma stopped holding herself above him and sank into his lap. Her hands drifted from his face to his hair, tugging lightly. He moaned at the sensation and Emma smiled against his lips, glad to have gotten a reaction out of him. Killian's tongue caressed her lips and then slipped into her eager mouth. Emma felt like her entire body was on fire, every nerve ending tingling. She pulled away reluctantly, breathlessly resting her forehead against his.

"I love you," Killian repeated as he peppered small kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His stubble tickling her soft skin. Emma tilted her head back to allow him better access. She felt delightfully warm. She realized with a jolt that some of the warmth she felt was due to the sun was streaming in through the window.

"Killian," Emma said, reluctantly interrupting his efforts. "The curse, I think it's broken."

"The Saviour has done it once again," He said, his voice free of sarcasm.

"Not this time, I didn't do anything," Emma said untangling their limbs and rising to her feet. She smiled at him coyly. "I was too preoccupied with your heart. It must have been Elsa and Anna. Come on, let's find out." She pulled him to his feet and he smiled before kissing her chastely once more.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Swan."

* * *

><p>Since Granny's had been badly damaged during the curse, the traditional <em>Broken Curse Party<em> was moved to Mary Margret and David's loft. Emma wasn't sure when, but at some point, during all the congratulatory hugs and reconciliations, she'd lost Killian. She had felt him becoming more and more quiet as the evening wore on, until suddenly he was no longer by her side. She felt vaguely annoyed that he had left her. _More annoyed that he hadn't taken her with him._

In his absence, Emma turned into a terrible party guest. She found herself easily distracted. Those three magic words they had said to each other tumbling around in her mind. She didn't regret saying them, but Killian's sudden retreat made her wonder if he did. In the past, Emma would have simply let him pull away. But that was before she learned exactly how the Snow Queen's curse was broken. Armed with his hook (that had been forgotten at the Sheriff's Station), Emma nervously stood in front of his door at Granny's. Well the bed and breakfast was a little smoky, it seemed relatively unscathed compared to the rest of the diner. Summoning her courage, _she'd faced a dragon before after all, this was nothing_, she knocked on his door.

"Swan," He said pulling the door open, looking only slightly surprised to see her. He still wore his pirate gear, although his long coat was missing from the ensemble. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, the curse is definitely broken," She said with a smile. "Although we're not sure where Gold or the Snow Queen are, but that's a problem for another day." He smiled in response, but made no move to invite her in. Emma cleared her throat awkwardly and then brandished his hook in front of her. "Thought you might want this."

"Aye, I wondered where that went," He said, after hesitating for a moment. He snapped the hook back into place and nodded his thanks. "Well, if that's all," He said, moving to shut the door.

"Killian," Emma said, her tone sharper than she intended. Her boot caught the door and she pushed into his room. "We need to talk."

"Aye," He said, shutting the door behind her. He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at all angles. "I was hoping to avoid the conversation where you pull away. Where you tell me you misspoke." He met her eyes and he looked wrecked. and Emma felt her heart constrict as understanding settled over her. "I just wanted to believe you loved me for one night, Swan. But since you're here—"

"Killian," Emma said again, much softer this time. "I do love you. I'm not here to take anything back…" She reached out and captured his hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh," He said, a smile on his face before he could stop it. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he looked at her expectantly. "Forgive me, Swan. To what then do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Elsa and Anna didn't break the curse Killian," Emma said, her tongue suddenly feeling heavy in her throat. She cleared her throat, nervously. "We did."

"How…" He quirked his brow. "Ah, not our kiss?"

"True Love's," Emma said, suddenly feeling silly using such a term to describe her feelings. It sounded so juvenile and what she felt for the man in front of her was so much, _more._

"Emma," Killian said, his voice low. "I know that, _label_, is a lot to live up to. And I don't want you to feel any _pressure_ towards—"

His words died on his lips and Emma grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. She was done talking. She was done running from him, _from their love_. It still scared her, but she knew that together, they could handle it. Impatient, Emma tore at Killian's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He groaned and lightly bit her lip as she pushed his shirt onto the ground. Killian, recovered from the shock of her advance, finally sprung into action. His hook pulled her hips against his and his hand unzipped her jacket and it joined his shirt on the floor. Their hands explored each other's exposed skin hungrily. Killian's hand brushed against her stomach and Emma jumped as a jolt of pain rushed through her.

"Emma," He said, his breathing ragged as he broke their kiss. He trailed his thumb over the long cut his hook had given her earlier. "Gods, I am so sorry." She shivered against him, his touch sending shockwaves down to her core.

"It's okay," She said, her hands still roaming over his bare chest. "It wasn't you." She moved to kiss him again, but he pulled away. Emma settled for resting her forehead against his, bumping noses playfully.

"Except it was Emma. That, that _darkness_, it's always been inside me. The curse only brought it to the surface. I, I remember everything from the curse. I—" His voice broke as he burrowed his head into her shoulder. Emma felt warm tears against her neck. "Gods, Emma I'm so sorry."

"Killian, look at me," Emma implored, trying to reach him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. She rubbed small circles with her hands on his back, feeling the tension in his muscles. "Please, look at me Killian." He reluctantly met her eyes and the sadness Emma saw reflected at her almost broke her heart. She brushed his tears away and cradled his face in her palms.

"I don't believe that's true, even for a minute," He started to speak, but she kissed him soundly, refusing to let him interrupt her. "I've seen your heart, held it in my hands, in my chest. It's not dark. But, even if it was, I don't care Killian. I meant what I said before, I love you. All of you," She whispered against his lips. "Including whatever _darkness_ you think is below the surface."

"Emma, I don't want to hurt you. Not ever—"

"Then don't. Don't push me away. Not now," She smiled, not missing the irony that it was _her asking him to let her in_. "I love you," She said again.

"Gods, Emma, I love you too," He rasped.

"Good," She said with a smile. She pulled him close and kissed him for all she was worth. Their breath was heated and filled with pent up desire and anticipation. They each fought for control of the kiss, alternating give and take, neither willing to leave the other unsatisfied. The rest of their clothing hit the floor after a flurry of movement, their hands everywhere desperately trying to memorize every inch of their lover's skin.

Emma pulled away and sprawled on the small bed, her blonde locks like a halo around her head. Killian grinned like a fool as he eyed her, his glance predatory. Never taking his eyes off of her, he removed his brace and let it fall unceremoniously on the ground with their clothing.

"Bloody breathtaking," Killian whispered he finally crawled over her, the bed dipping slightly under their weight. He trailed slow, soft kisses from her navel up to the valley between her breasts. His hand cupped her breast, his callused palm rough against her sensitive skin. Emma moaned as he nipped at her neck, his tongue quickly darting out to soothe the delightful burn his teeth left.

"You're not so bad yourself," Emma said with a shiver as she felt him, hot and heavy, between her thighs. She slipped her hand between them and gently stroked his length. He groaned breathily at her touch and the sound went straight to her core. His kisses started to trail south again, but Emma pulled his lips back to hers.

"No, Killian, I want you now," She panted, her voice so needy it was almost embarrassing.

"I want to take my time with you, Swan," He said sucking one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Emma moaned loudly and arched into his skillful touch. He gently pulled her bud in her teeth and she almost came right there.

"Later," She panted. "God yes later, but please Killian," Her hands pulled him back up her body and she kissed him roughly, needing to feel his mouth against hers. She bit his bottom lip playfully. "_I need you now._"

"I always knew you were a wanton princess," He growled at her desperate words and positioned himself at her entrance. He would always give her whatever she asked. He couldn't help it.

"_Your_ wanton princess," She said, teasing and thrusting her hips towards his. Killian moaned at her comment and trailed wet, sloppy kisses along her breasts as he entered her slowly. Emma felt deliciously stretched.

"Gods, Emma," He said, his body taunt from the exertion of moving so slowly. "You're so wet for me." He shuttered against her as he bottomed out and filled her to the hilt. "And so bloody tight. I love you, so much."

"I love you too," Emma said simply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Why hadn't they done this ages ago? _It was no wonder they were True Loves, their bodies fit together perfectly. She pulled his lips back to hers and they kissed each other roughly, frantically, as he began to move above her. He slid his arm along the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, his hand tangled in her hair. Their hips rocked together, finding a rhythm quickly, as if they had been making love for years. The room was thick with the sound of their panting and moans. His coarse chest hair rubbing delightfully against Emma's breasts, making her walls clench in response.

"Emma, love," Killian said, his voice strained. He dropped his hand between them and pinched her clit roughly, making her breath catch and her eyes roll back in her head. "It's been a while, and you feel so bloody amazing…" His brow beaded with sweat, his movements becoming sloppy as he felt his own orgasm building.

"I'm close too," Emma rasped, her words heated against his neck. "Come with me." She raked her nails down his back. He growled at the sensation. Emma felt her vision narrowing and then suddenly they came together, their climax Earth shattering. Their screams lost on each other's lips as they kissed each other frantically.

Killian slumped against her, his forehead resting against her shoulder, totally spent. Emma's breathing was erratic, her limbs felt like liquid. Still panting, Killian kissed her collar softly and then rolled off of her. Before Emma could even groan at the loss of his body against hers, he pulled her back tightly to him, his arm securely wrapped around her. Reaching for their feet, he pulled a soft blanket over their naked bodies.

"You're a bloody marvel," He whispered his praise, for the second time today, against her hair. Emma smiled in spite of herself. Her body still on fire from her orgasm.

"I'm still seriously angry with you," Emma said resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Their limbs tangled together under the comforter.

"Angry is a serious improvement from furious," Killian said, slowly tracing illegible shapes along her ribcage. "I think with some effort on my part," He slowly moved his wandering hand lower until it slipped between her thighs, causing her to gasp. "I can work my way up to annoyed by sunrise."

Emma bit her lip and sighed softly. He kissed her softly as she wrapped her hands around his neck and arched her body closer to him. _He was insatiable. _And she had a sneaking suspicion that he was correct.


End file.
